


A Tribute To The Prisoner

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 致囚徒的礼赞。





	A Tribute To The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> (3/3)

事件的进一步发酵如果不是因为低概率的巧合，背后总会有个暗中推波的角色。

但或者连所谓的推波助澜者也没有意识到，自己煞费苦心为了另一人思量的计划，反而成为了正站在十字路口中心的人前进的助力……尽管在这之前，这个依旧处于事件风暴中心的人还完全未了解情况，

一切源于马库斯在毕业酒席上递的那杯酒。

“很荣幸能够在大学里遇见，我的朋友们……”

作为一群人里得到了相对最优秀的工作，也是话语权最重的人，马库斯自然承担了酒席上的发言任务。

“……从刚踏入这里的一无是处直到变成学生会长，一路走到现在的模样。虽然明天即将毕业，但我由衷希望我们依旧能像以前一样，一直是最融洽的朋友。”

而康纳自然也在台下酒桌旁听着，毕竟他与马库斯就是隔壁寝室，那家伙的室友有时还会抱怨马库斯连梦话也在侃侃而谈各种措施和计划。

“即便我知道你们之间的某几位与某几位，早已不是朋友那么简单，但我祝愿……”他的话也让各处十分明了的目光转向几对早已公开的情侣，伴随着配合的笑声。

零碎的话语从康纳耳边跑过，却完全没有经过他早已放空只待宴会开始的脑子。接近毕业的半个月里，康纳一直在连续熬夜赶毕设，希望拿到那个唯一一个的优秀毕业生名额来给汉克做生日礼物，毕竟他并不需要担心实习的问题。而直到现在虽终于如愿以偿，但他的精神状态也已在这段时间内被耗到了极限。

有人劝他试试乐器来梳理思路以及放松，这效果不错，但在接近早晨时拉完琴过后，他依旧开始在工作时无法控制地自言自语，依旧陷在高压的泥沼无法挣脱。

好在前几日忙完了那些形式的活动……康纳总算能将这段把自己关在无人宿舍里疯狂演算的日子给掐断，让神经放松下来了。

不过放松归放松，做警探的儿子也有些坏处，比如他会像老爹的职业病一样注意到过多的碎片细节，例如现在。

马库斯正在关注着某个人。

也许是先前的高压令康纳过于敏锐起来，酒桌上马库斯不止一次，或者是四次将目光留在那位金色短发身上，且总是…至少在康纳看来是过于明显的暗示和挑起话题。他认识那人，叫赛门。是个不错的家伙，马库斯的室友，在马库斯处在困境里头的时候帮了不少忙……但这位被马库斯过分关注的当事人只是应付自如地跟着说了些客套话，完全没有加深话题的意思，也无法看出有无回应的打算。

尽管还一直替马库斯挡酒。

虽然两人有点关系令康纳意外，但这只令他抿嘴一笑后便觉得心里空落落的。自他与汉克·安德森的那场谈话之后，两人便像是有了什么默契一般，对此事绝口不提，甚至在日常的生活中也稍稍与对方疏远了一些。

尽管康纳明白这是因为他们都没有做好面对问题的打算，但依旧令他失落慌乱起来……好在在之后不久，康纳开始全身心投入毕业的浪潮中，没能继续思考这些

直到现在放松下来，才又再次感到心脏被挖空似的窒息感。

“康纳，康纳…？”

不知谁将他从纷乱的思绪里捞了出来，康纳眼一抬，才看见面前，马库斯递过来的一杯调制酒。

“喝一杯？你最近为了论文也不好受吧？”

他刚想拒绝，毕竟大部分由于汉克的原因，康纳并不沾酒，但才刚开口，一股苦涩便毫无征兆地涌上心脏，没能让他吐出拒绝的话来。

见状，马库斯笑了一声便把酒杯塞进了康纳手里，前辈似的拍拍后者的肩膀，便又投入互相灌醉的战场里。

用伏特加作基酒，奠定了这杯带着漂亮青色的鸡尾酒度数不低。康纳一尝便知，但周围都是放心的人，他知道自己不需要在意这些。

等到康纳反应过来，他已经端端正正地坐在了酒宴的吧台上，手边是那只空掉的鸡尾酒杯，自己正一杯杯地把不知盛着是金酒还是威士忌的小酒杯往嘴里灌，连到底喝了多少也不得知了。

安德森副队长的酒量一般般，但康纳的酒量倒是意外的特别好，至少在基本不沾酒水的状态下一股脑喝了这么多，康纳还能勉强记得老爹今天特地打来的电话，意思是需要……需要给一个破案子干什么来着？

酒量只能保证康纳还算理智完整，酒精进入血液后，带给康纳的不知名冲动却没能被阻止，也开始异样的涌入大脑。

至少在他难得拨通老爹的电话时，那危险的冲动就已乔装成了他的勇气，劝诱着康纳，将那些他平日里引以为豪的克制力与理智全绑架着塞在了口袋里。

“康纳你应该没问题吧？我看你喝了不少酒。有人接你回去吗？”

电话还没接通，赛门就走到了他跟前，肩上还扶着喝得烂醉的马库斯。

“我没事，汉克会来接我。”他摇摇头，随即也从吧台的椅子上站了起来，身体没控制住地猛一晃，电话也随之接通了。

“喂……汉克，可以来接我吗……我，可能没法一个人回来。”康纳说。他很努力地控制着大脑，但说出的话依然十足的酒后模样。

见康纳朝自己摆手，一副还算清醒的样子，赛门便没再说什么，扶扶肩上的好友，便慢慢地，晃晃悠悠地朝学校里走去了。

他感觉视线有些晃，仔细一看才发现是自己没法走直路，好不容易走到楼下，才发现现在早就是深夜了。那些莺莺燕燕里的几对早已放弃了学校宿舍，往旅馆走去。

比起这些，电话那头的沉默才令康纳在意，仔细一想，他将手里的手机往眼皮底下一晃，才发现那个电话早已被挂断，也许汉克听见了，有回过什么话，但是他没能听见。 康纳站在街头，午夜里的底特律现在再没有一个人，倒依然有一股热风，将他团团围住，把从酒馆里带出来的最后一丝凉意也吞噬殆尽。

他没法再抗拒那在他耳边鼓动的声音了。

他只想伸出右手，将礼数做尽，然后迫不及待地紧紧攥住自小握着自己，引导自己的那只宽厚粗糙的手，邀其主人在这毫无星辰的夜里一同共舞，直到撕下两人那伪装着的华丽舞衣，狠狠地摔上床为止。

于是康纳再次拨出了电话。

“喂？该死的……康纳！刚刚我问你在哪也不回，电话也不接。怎么回事，我马上到你们学校了，你现在在哪？！”

“怎么会喝了那么多……”

电话那头，老警探焦急的声音立刻传了出来，想是汉克·安德森在康纳下楼的时候有回拨电话，但没有被康纳听见。

“我在…学校门口的街角，汉克，我没乱跑....汉克....你在哪……我想和你上……床…”他没有回答电话里关于为什么喝酒的任何询问，却终于没能再控制自己的声调，越说越软，到最后连视线也倒模糊起来，才惊觉眼泪快涌了出来，忙拼命止住。

“发生了什么？喂，康纳你胡说什么乖乖呆那听见没有我马上到！”

电话里副队长的声音带着浓烈的焦急，但说完便结束了通话。而几乎是同时，街头的红绿灯路口，一辆老式轿车一个漂移穿过了绿灯，朝他开来。

“我说了些……什么东西？”

康纳反应过来，发现自己到底对老爹说了什么后，他连退了几步……却没想到背后“咚”地抵上一个路灯柱子，错过了最后的逃跑时机。

实际上康纳也没法在如此醉的状态下逃多远，只能眼看着车门一开，那个银发警探直接冲到了他面前。

一阵检查在发现康纳没有缺了什么部件之后,汉克·安德森有些语气不善起来。

“汉克…我…”

“张嘴。”他命令道。而后康纳嘴里的酒气倒是难得让这个老酒鬼呛得咳了声。

在检查了康纳的瞳孔，没有在口腔和鼻腔嗅到毒品的味道，确定自己这个一向不劳人操心的优秀儿子只是单纯喝多了之后，安德森副队长松了口气，但随后他便扯住一直往后躲他的康纳的后领子，往副驾驶里一塞。

这小子在他停车前还算正常，但是现在坐在车里连脖子根都红了起来，汉克甚至怀疑他是不是被那些小年轻下了药。

“你是怎么回事。”他问。但回答安德森副队长的只有一片寂静。

汉克看了一眼缩在车椅上一声不吭的康纳，叹了口气。后者明显比上次见到时更憔悴了不少，黑眼圈也很重，但即便如此，也不是嗑药的那种精神萎靡，而是过度劳累造成的。

“那个破案子我搞定了，有事不想说就先休息会儿，到家了我叫你。”

但即使他这么说，这个臭小子也硬撑着，没有因为酒精就在回家的路上睡死着过去，也没有说话……令汉克更加担心到底发生了什么。

车倒进车库，安德森副队长刚下车解开康纳身上的安全带，后者半阖着的眼一睁，便仿佛受惊一般直接扑到了汉克身上，搂着他的脖子紧紧地抱住了他。

“到底发生什么事了康纳，喂，告诉我，是不是有什么混球对你做了什么？！”

在尝试过拽开无效之后，汉克·安德森只好关掉车库门，任自家醉酒的儿子就这么抱着自己，双手也别扭地搂上康纳的背，安慰似的轻拍。

说实话这也是汉克第一次见到康纳喝醉，毕竟往往是后者监督他的酒精摄入量，他甚至忘了上次看见康纳喝酒是什么时候……

“没有人…对我做了什么。汉克我…没有和别人乱搞…我只想见你……”康纳咕哝着，回答也开始答非所问。

“……臭小子，你总不会是失恋了找老爹来索取温暖的吧？被女人甩了？”耳边带着酒气的温暖气息直往他脖子耳根上喷，汉克有些不适应的缩缩脖子，在被康纳缠的更紧后，半开玩笑地问。

“恋爱？别开玩笑了汉克！！我从来没有喜欢过别人，只有你，汉克…除了你我谁都不喜欢……！”

但康纳却像是被踩到了尾巴的野兽一般，带着鼻音大声地吼着。

安德森副队长想从这个怀抱里挣脱开，好做些什么让康纳冷静下来，但这只让他被抱的更紧了——他既不能伤到康纳，又得用足力气，于是汉克失败了，没能从中脱身。

车库里安静的要命，副队长越觉闷热，才发觉两人抱着在停进车后逼仄的车库里待得过久了。

毕竟现在已经是六月份了。

“等等……先进家吧……”

也许潜意识里汉克·安德森没能找到什么合适的解决方法，于是他这么说着，掏出钥匙便将家门打开，想先把康纳移进家里再说。

但门是打开了，康纳却一步也不肯走。

“唔嗯……别走…”

“听话。”汉克像小时候那样拍拍儿子屁股，想让这个臭小子乖乖松开他先……但后者听着这话反倒是得寸进尺，双腿往上一缠，像只无尾熊一样整个人挂在了老警探身上。

“臭小子，看我明天怎么收拾你。你是不是想老爹折着腰？”

他重叹一口气……难道小混蛋喝的是后劲特别大的酒？但一个康纳就想折了Chillmaw的腰也是笑话，老警探几个跨步走进客厅，踢开路途上的披萨盒一屁股坐上沙发，除了没能成功拽下康纳之外一气呵成。

“难不成你打算就这样睡一夜？”

挣扎无果后，警探也破罐子破摔，任康纳坐在自己腿上问道，两个人就这么抱着，反正冷气机已经兢兢业业地开始工作了。

“唔嗯…”

康纳总算再次有了回应。他将下巴从汉克肩上挪开，那双褐色的眼睛半是清明半是迷醉的与老警探对上视线……汉克没法瞧清楚里头到底装着些什么情绪，只瞧见了浮于其上的一汪过于明显，充盈，几欲满溢的渴望，以及赤裸裸的深情。

“除了你我谁都不喜欢。”他又重复了一遍，“除了你我谁都不和他睡。”

汉克·安德森总算是第二次听清了，确认自己不是出现了幻觉——他的养子确实现在正口口声声地喊着要和他做爱。

“你是认真的吗康纳。你想和老子上床？！”

一问出口，汉克就觉得这问题犯蠢。

“我是认真的。”而果不其然。

“赶紧醒醒给我滚去睡觉。到底是哪个不学好的把你灌成这样，难不成有人给你下了药不成？”银发警探咕哝一声，但康纳接下来的话让他一愣之后，开始浑身血液发凉。

“我哪知道…但是我赶在什么都没发生之前回来了…喂……汉克，和我做爱吧……我想要…”

说完，康纳还在他胯上扭了一下，汉克·安德森明显感觉到了一个东西正狠狠顶着自己的肚皮……他当然知道那是个什么玩意儿。

“……”

“我拒绝。”

安德森副队长沉默着，在康纳以为他不会回答的时候，却在最后一字一句地说。他没有握住康纳伸过来请求共舞的手，而是狠下心来推开了他。

“……不……”

康纳哀鸣起来，声音令人心碎，总是挺得笔直的身板此时在警探怀里缩成一团，“不……呜…不汉克，求你别拒绝，答应我，汉克，求你，答应我…”

“和我在一起吧，好不好……”康纳带着哭腔，本低着的头抬起来，松松的搂着老警探脖子的手也开始收紧，他盯着自己的父亲那双带着复杂情绪的灰蓝眼睛，央求着，“好不好……”

像是下定决心似的，那双清澈的褐色眼睛一眨，它的主人稍微挺身便突然吻上汉克·安德森的嘴唇。趁着银发男人还没反应过来，康纳已将舌头伸进那张只会吐出应付的安慰，逃避的借口和暴躁的语句，却在自己面前分外笨拙的嘴里，吮吸着他的嘴唇，把酒气，渴望的欲望和自己的气息全都沾染了进去。

“康纳！？”

而还没等康纳试图把它加深下去，汉克·安德森便已又惊又怒的将他推开，吼着。

在扯下养子紧搂住自己脖颈的手臂无果后，警探像是累极了般，瘫坐在沙发上。

“你说过你跟我一样。”

半晌，把自己闷在汉克胸前的康纳突然说。

“什么？”

“你说过和我一样，还没法知道自己对我是什么感情。但是如果你有一点喜欢我，那你为什么这么抗拒我。”警探面前的年轻人像是精神支柱被抽空了般，边说着，连肩膀也垮了下去。

“到头来那几个月之前你告诉我的，只不过是应付的慰藉之词罢了，对不对，汉克·安德森。对不对，父亲！”

汉克听见自己的儿子低吼着，哭腔里带着让人心碎的绝望。

“我没有骗你。”

但出乎康纳意料，汉克·安德森否定了他。

“那时候我说的是真的，康纳。但是酒精之后的性爱只会让你醒来之后后悔。”连那只扬起打算给康纳一巴掌，让后者好好冷静的手也放了下来。

“与其在你明天清醒之后因为这种一时之欢懊悔，甚至离开，我宁愿现在就让你恨我。”银发男人反倒在这时反搂住了自己的养子，吻了一下他的头顶，轻声道。

康纳不知道原来汉克是那么想的。……但这不能成为让他放弃的理由。

“如果现在做了明天会后悔。那么要是今天晚上不做，我现在就会后悔。”他凑上前去，盯着自己的父亲，。

“Fuck me。”

康纳说着，在自家老爹的嘴角轻吻一记，就像那天一样。

汉克·安德森看着身前养子的脸，还未说什么，却突然发现那双栗色眼睛里在到家时还半梦半醒的醉酒雾气，早已不知何时散去了。现在这依旧带有泪痕的眼睛目光透彻，底下却安安静静地藏着各种的算计，与平日里的一般无二。

这小子酒早已经醒了不少了。

暗惊康纳酒量的同时，警探一推便知——大约是在那所谓的“赶在什么也没发生之前回来”前醒的。这话是这小混球拿来逼自己进套儿的。

“酒醒了，豹子胆倒还没消嘛康纳……啊？我说的是不是？”

银发警探哼声嘲了康纳一句，看着后者惊诧得发白起来的脸，不等他说些什么狡辩，却安抚似的低头反抱住他，吻了吻养子的脖子。

“我告诉你。小混球。”

“明天你要是后悔了起来想跑，我会把你拴在床上，让你好好后悔为什么要求自己老爹上你，并且就算后悔，你也再没法从我身边逃开了。明白吗？一经开始，只得终身。”

这既像威胁又似许诺终生的话语让康纳一愣，直直地看着父亲的眼睛，而汉克·安德森也毫不闪躲地看着他——像是灵魂在对视般。

……在看见汉克并非应付后，康纳连作答也忘了，凑上前便将吻送去。

这次汉克·安德森没再推开他。

“啾啧……”轻轻的水渍声从两人贴近的唇间传出，浓烈的酒气扑洒在老警探鼻尖，而康纳却因为还没从被答应的强烈精神刺激里缓过神来，唇舌短暂分离的片刻，难以抑制的红潮便已染上他的脸颊，耳尖，甚至脖颈。

嘴上倒是颇为豪放的要和他做爱做爱！上床上床！……但是这臭小子连接吻都不会，只会乱舔胡吮，糟糕得真让汉克怀疑起康纳是不是到现在都是个雏儿起来。但既然他汉克·安德森允诺了，便自然要担起引导的担子来。

应对着身前那热情得反倒无措起来的唇舌，银发警探总算打开牙关，领着胡乱搜刮的舌头，将口腔的探索权力交付于其。伴着短促而热烈无比的吻，宽厚温暖的手抚上康纳被拨乱短发的后脑，而另一只手毫无阻碍地落在了他的腰上，绕过短外套探进薄薄的衣物中去，顺着光滑的脊背，抚着，毫无顾忌地感受手掌之下年轻皮肤的触感。

“啾…呼啊…”

情欲将康纳口中两人混合着的津液催着下滑，沾湿浅白的衣物，吻也从唇舌滑下，延长至嘴角，颌骨。

“汉克……嗯……”他挺起胸膛，难耐地将脖颈扬起。

银发男人丝毫不体谅身前的养子是张性爱白纸，将那些难耐的呻吟全数接收，却依旧在康纳麦色的锁骨上留下殷红的吻痕，转而啃咬上他的肩膀，不顾康纳的惊呼惩罚似的在其上留下了半深不浅的咬痕，后却安慰般舔舐着。

康纳没能明白汉克的意思，但至少这牙印一时半会儿不会消褪了。

警探撩起康纳的短袖前摆，却也不要他咬住，径自在身前人的胸膛和还算锻炼有素的腹肌上留下大肆点火的吻痕，也不顾在康纳下腹亲吻后突然的一记舔舐令他发出短促的呜咽声，便抬起头来。

“趴下，康纳。”

不过安德森副队长说着，又想起了个重要的问题。

“……等会儿，家里有没有润滑剂和套子？没有我还得出门买。”

“有……汉克，在我房间床边的抽屉里……以前我想大概用的上就……”

而这十来分钟前还嚷嚷着露骨词汇的家伙，现在却臊的懂得把脸藏进抱枕里头了。

抱着康纳这小子要泡上自己老子的决心怎么如此坚决这样的想法，汉克·安德森撇撇嘴，径直走去那个抽屉，却听见了客厅的一声惊呼。

“等等……汉克！我想那个不在那……！”

但为时已晚，汉克·安德森早已拉开了那个抽屉，除了润滑剂和一盒未拆封的避孕套，几张被揉皱的纸团让他头一歪，紧接着就被从客厅迟迟赶来的康纳一把夺过。

“康纳。”

那声音十分平静，但康纳知道它有如何的重量。

犹豫半分，他还是将纸团交回了父亲手里。

银发男人毫不费力地直接将其展开了，里头有张写着些字迹的纸，还有一张自己的照片，貌似是穿着正装在帮派里的时候被偷拍的。

里头正儿八经的分析了康纳和他在一起的可能性，存在的风险，需要面对的问题等等，但照片就没那么幸运了——上面沾着些干涸的液体，警探当着养子的面一嗅，却发现后者这下不但脸红到了脖子根，连腿也踉跄地退了一步。

是精液。

半个月左右之前，而康纳正好在那个时间回过一趟家。

其他的纸团也不外乎是些认真的分析，把那些从他那儿学到的推理方法全用了上去，甚至还有张汉克喝醉睡在沙发上的照片，和一张写满了“汉克也喜欢我”，“汉克不喜欢我”的废纸。

老警探有些好笑的把那张被精液沾污了的照片在儿子面前晃了晃，看着后者脸红得像只被煮熟的虾，才把那些纸团塞进垃圾桶。

“看来最近你觊觎老子觊觎得有点厉害啊，臭小子。”

“我……”康纳历来不逊色的口舌在今天彻底没有发挥出威力来，连辩解也吞吞吐吐的。

汉克拿起润滑剂便示意他跟着自己走。

“但是我允许这一切。并且希望你能在我身上得到与自己相同份量的感情。因为我爱你，康纳。”

是“我爱你”，而不是一口一个的喜欢之类带着求证，不确定和焦急的词。它从汉克·安德森口中说出，额外多了几分厚重和不容置疑的意味。

“进去，趴浴缸上。我给你做清理，可能会有点涨，不过我看你也忍得住……毕竟没有别的清理剂嘛。”

随后还在处于被轰炸完思考能力脑子空白的康纳便被自家老爹推进浴室。等他反应过来，下装已不知何时被拽掉，后穴传来涨意，汉克正拿着根通水的软管，套上手套，给他灌肠。

“？？？”

直到清理结束被光着下身横抱到沙发上，康纳还愣着神，也许是神经在一天之内遭受了多次刺激，现在多少有些反应不过来。

“啪！”

……但屁股被抽痛让他迅速回神。

“趴好。屁股翘起来。”汉克把银发扎起来，使唤道。

“可是套子呢，你怎么没拿？”

康纳看老男人手里只有那瓶润滑剂，有些不解。

“哈哈哈……”

而随后，他便听见了身后的银发男人像是听见什么笑话似的，笑了一声。

“我不可能带套和你做的，康纳。影响第一次上你的快感。”

“……”

康纳就算把脸埋在抱枕，也没法感觉不到自己脸上的灼热，就像被烧着了似的，下腹火热的欲望也开始大肆叫嚣，冷气完全没在上头起什么作用。

 “又是一副假装风流的傻样。”但随即他就忍不住腹诽起来。

“呵啊……！”

后穴猛地传来凉快的刺激感令康纳轻吸口气，暴露在空气中半勃起的性器因此颤抖着渗出些粘稠的液体来。

“想什么呢？”汉克的手指把润滑剂抹开，边将膏剂往深处推，边忍不住问。

“你……你不知道我是第一次被人上吗？！温柔点很难吗老混蛋！”他把脸藏在抱枕里，声音闷闷的喊，音量倒是丝毫不小。

“呀啊！”

但康纳反倒再次尖叫出声，一股报复似的烈性的快感就在刚刚自某个腺体，像电流般传遍了他全身，连指尖也起了酥麻的幻觉。

“温柔？你想要怎么样的温柔，我的孩子，是深入浅出的把你操射，还是和你接吻把你被一次次抽插操弄的呻吟声全部封在这张嘴里，直到这里头全射满我的精液，小洞连合拢也做不到？”

汉克的荤话让康纳腰一软，嘴里只顾发出低低的闷声，而手却伸向自己完全勃起的性器，试图求得抚慰……但却被身后的银发男人一把抓住，强行将他的双手别在身后，拿脱下一半的短袖缠牢了。

“汉克……？”

康纳嘴里询问着，开始情不自禁摆起的腰被警探牢牢抓住，身后的甬道猛地探进三根手指，在简单扩张后，警探拽下一半自己的裤子扶好硬的开始胀痛的家伙，便半尝试着往那沾着些许白色润滑剂的小洞里插。

但刚刚塞进冠状的顶端，身下人便已吃痛的绞紧后穴，让他毫无推进可能。

“呃…嘶……太大了，慢点…你慢点！”

“行了放松，孩子。太紧了你会受伤的，尽管我知道你很期待这个，哈哈哈…”

汉克拍拍康纳大腿，调笑着。在感受到他努力放松下来吃进自己的性器后，才按牢颤抖的屁股，把家伙继续往里挺。

不知时间过去多久，在放松—吃紧—放松的拉锯战里，银发警探总算是把尺寸偏大的肉刃尽数埋进了身下这仍不安分的身躯里，润滑剂被挤出少许，但更多被两人的体温带热变滑，汉克动起来也不再觉得那么干涩。

不等康纳有所要求，汉克·安德森便自顾自地一顶胯，在发觉开始略略顺畅之后，便按住了身下养子的脊背，一手掐腰，连着几次慢收浅送。

换来的是几声压抑的呻吟。

他眼一抬，看着身下康纳越发明艳地染上潮红的身躯，道：“今天晚上我会操你操到我彻底爽够为止，所以就算你求饶，哭泣，也没用。”

“好自为之吧。”

康纳还没能回答，便被身后猛然加快的操弄速度顶得一阵急喘。

他没法思考出父亲的爽够到底是何种程度，但银发男人已开始毫不顾及他的敏感点，只次次插到底，又拔出过半的狠干。这只让他处在被填满，抽离，然后再次填满的反复折磨里，到最后只顾着翘高屁股，把肉棒往最能激起高潮的地方带。

“啪啾……啪啪……”粘腻的水声，肉体碰撞的闷响，令屋子里充满着无法散去的色情意味。

“汉克…那里……操那里”他请求着，“…别顶那么深……汉克，操我那里……”

狂猛的操干直将过于充盈的润滑剂带出穴口，淌上康纳的性器。但这无人安慰的可怜家伙却抖动着，因为汉克过少关心它主人的敏感点而迟迟无法高潮。

“求你……啊…！汉克……我想射……求你让我射……”

康纳的腰也颤抖起来，他像洗完热水澡似的，脊背的皮肤通红，流着汗，嘴里哀求着。

“好啊。”

汉克猛地操进他肠道最深的地方，手握住康纳湿漉漉而硬挺的性器，肉棒找准前列腺的位置一顶，拔出些许后残忍的再次碾过这个令康纳失控的敏感点，猛烈的操动着这个毫无经验的后穴，手也因此套弄着那个可怜的小东西。

只不过是几下，康纳就把东西全交待在了汉克手里。

他高潮正浓，但汉克没有。

警探的家伙还硬的发疼，只得把手里浓稠的东西草草擦进纸巾，然后把身下的家伙抱到地毯上，翻过身来掰开大腿，对准已被操开的肉穴一个挺身，再次操进食髓知味后讨好地吸紧他的火热肠道。

“……快射…啊…啊嗯…射出来……”那头总是打理的一丝不苟的短发现在也散落了下来，年轻的面孔眼角发红，嘴角溢着无法咽下的津液，脸上尽是高潮的表情……但嘴里却央求着银发男人，“再来一次……再操射我一次……”

“当然会操到你射出来，康纳……”

嘴角无法抑制地扬着，汉克·安德森看着本以为一头钻进学业，再也没有可能成为自己爱人的养子此时因为自己而迷乱的高潮表情，便觉得胯下又硬了几分，掐住后者敞开的大腿将凶刃如其所愿的次次送进不知满足的甬道，而康纳只能热烈地送出甜蜜的呻吟，来告诉汉克自己究竟一直有多渴望他。

“啪啾，啪啪啪啾……咕啾……”

警探有意无意狠操敏感点的动作让康纳性器猛地抖了抖，还处在半勃起的家伙无法控制的重新挺翘起来，因为汉克的顶弄饱胀地拍着康纳的小腹，把尚未射尽的精液沾染而上，又欲高潮的样子。

在汉克放慢动作，亲吻了一下康纳腿根后将其大腿按牢，几次毫不留情的操弄发红的小穴，次次碾过令后者发狂的前列腺后，康纳再次勃起的性器到底没坚持住，将略显稀薄的精液溅上了自己的小腹。

但这景象没能阻止汉克·安德森。

他一言不发地，在康纳射精时依旧操弄着红肿的后穴，而在其想说些什么阻止时，却只拿吻堵住了那张嘴，把那些呻吟和话语全封在了里头，康纳的口腔也被不放过的大肆搜刮，直逼得他淌出泪水来。

在康纳无力的一个绞紧，那根性器没能吐出任何精液，却半秒后断断续续滴出些略带淡黄的水液后，银发男人才离开了那张伶牙俐齿的嘴，任呜咽和喘息重新充满这个屋子。但他的胯却狠狠一送，把精液尽数射进了康纳肠道里。

汉克射的很深，康纳早已开始发麻的肠道甚至感觉到了精液内流的粘稠感，在这令人疯狂的被射精感和早已接近极限的精神刺激之下，康纳眼角还带着些泪水，便已结结实实的晕了过去。

 

第二天康纳是在浑身的酸痛和宿醉的头痛里醒来的，身边还坐着正在打盹的自家老爹。

他本想不惊醒后者地下床，脚探出薄被却一软，直跪倒在地毯上，这下汉克·安德森也随之睁开了眼睛。起初断断续续，到后来连贯得简直历历在目的昨夜性爱，让康纳愣了会儿，便突然觉得鼻头一酸起来。

老警探看着正遮遮掩掩擦拭眼泪的养子，没有说话，只是将后者拉起来，先将他带到了肛肠科医院。

在医生毫不留情，例如“第一次就做这么狠，肠道受伤感染了以后就是两个人一起感染……”之类的训斥里，汉克买了药，便和康纳逃也似的跑回了家。

“我说康纳。”

安德森副队长给正趴着的养子上药，一边突然说。

“什么？”

“和我上床，你现在后悔了没有。”

康纳闻言回头看向汉克，却只看见后者低着头。

“那么你上了我，你后不后悔。”他没有接下这个问题，倒是反问道。

“不后悔。”

坦然，平静。

“我说过，汉克。我会一直等你，如果你邀我共舞，我会欣然接受，决不后退。”

康纳坐起身来，搂过汉克·安德森，便轻轻地在父亲的眼角亲吻了一下。还未等他离开，老警探已反抱住他，捉住他的唇舌便把吻继续下去。

“……你这几天得歇会儿，没法连续做。”

半晌，两人才从热吻里分离开，汉克首先把医生的医嘱贯彻下来，说道。

“我帮你。”

康纳一抿嘴，便张开嘴，圈起手指放在嘴前做了个性暗示极强的动作。

“你得给我坦白，康纳，在这之前，我要审讯你的前性生活以及到底是哪个杀千刀的教你这个东西的。”

“你床底下的那个蓝色光碟。而且我说了除了你，我不和别人做。”

汉克·安德森，在和自己的养子在一起后，首次被后者一击便惹到勃起。


End file.
